


To Lose What Has Been Lost

by WTF YutoYama 2021 (YutoYama)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutoYama/pseuds/WTF%20YutoYama%202021
Summary: — До завтра, — прошептал он в никуда, когда холодный ночной воздух окутал его, и чувство пустоты царапало его горло
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	To Lose What Has Been Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Lose What Has Been Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184869) by [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack). 



2016 год.

— Эй, Ютти...

— Да?

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел, чтобы все это просто... прекратилось? — Голос Ямады эхом отразился от стен гримерки.

Закончились съемки очередного эпизода Itadaki High JUMP и группа уже собиралась разойтись по домам, вернув костюмы и переодевшись в повседневную одежду. И Ямада прошептал это Юто, стоя с шапкой на голове и с шарфом на шее, сменив линзы на очки. А тот был озадачен этим вопросом. Потому что не мог понять. Не то чтобы Ямада спрашивал его об этом первый раз. И даже не второй. Просто... его тон. Было в нем что-то. Что-то странное.

— Что? — спросил Юто, пытаясь заглушить беспокойство в голосе. Он ждал ответа, но Ямада ничего не говорил и качал головой, слабо улыбаясь.

Хмм...

Сегодня они попросили разрешение у менеджера поехать домой на поезде и вместе шли до станции. Юто хотел взять Ямаду за руку, но тот шел со сжатыми кулаками с момента выхода из здания FujiTV.

Он хотел разгладить ладонь, переплести пальцы между собой и попросить расслабиться.

Но он колебался.

Люди на станции почти не обращали на них внимания. И оно им было совсем не нужно.

— Рёске? — начал Юто, желая продолжить разговор, начатый Ямадой ранее. В нем было что-то такое... знакомое. Как будто нужно что-то с этим делать, иначе может что-то случиться. Что-то нежелательное.

— М?

— Что ты тогда имел в виду?

Подъезжающий поезд заглушил вопрос Юто, и, блин, это так неприятно. Теперь придется повторять вопрос. Отлично.

Они решили не садиться в этот и ждали следующего.

— Прости, я не расслышал твой...

— Что ты имел в виду, говоря о желании прекратить все?

— А, это, — Ямада поджал губы. — Пустяк...

— Это не пустяк. Ты выглядел серьезным.

— Все в порядке, Ютти.

— То есть, что-то не так?

Ямада сделал глубокий вдох.

— Нет. В смысле, да, но я справлюсь.

— Хорошо, но что именно?

Юто не знал, почему он начал повышать голос. Просто иногда Ямада был слишком упрям, а он просто хотел помочь. Но Ямада не позволял, и Юто не мог с этим смириться. Он хотел помочь. Знал, что может. Но Ямаду было так трудно убедить.

— Тебе не нужно это знать. 

В том, как Ямада произнес эти слова, было что-то знакомое. И Юто среагировал на это необъяснимой острой болью.

— Тогда зачем ты вообще начал этот разговор? Я теперь всю ночь буду беспокоиться, а ты не хочешь говорить. И что я должен теперь думать?

— Юто, пожалуйста, не начинай.

Голос Ямады звучал немного подавленно и слабо, и Юто не понимал, почему он продолжал давить на него. Он знал, что это нехорошо. Он не хотел, чтобы стало как раньше, потому что меньше всего ему хотелось снова ругаться с Ямадой. Но что-то заставляло его продолжать. Наверное, усталость и стресс. И он хотел бы остановиться, но не знал, как.

— Но ты сам начал! — Юто утащил Ямаду в более уединенное место, не желая, чтобы проклятые папарацци окружили их, если они действительно устроят сцену.

— Я знаю, да. Просто я думал, что могу тебе рассказать...

— Можешь! Я же спрашиваю!

— Да, но ...

— Но не говоришь, и это расстраивает. Зачем ты вообще начал, если не собирался продолжать? Или ты это специально, чтобы я всю ночь гадал?

Ямада глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь не сорваться, когда голос Юто повысился. Он тоже хотел закричать, но сдерживался, потому что просто слишком устал от всего и не мог позволить себе ругаться с Юто. Он даже не ожидал, что тот так отреагирует.

— Все хорошо.

— Ты серьезно считаешь меня таким глупым, чтобы я в это поверил?

— Нет! Я просто... не знаю! — Ямада старался говорить ровно. Пытался убедить себя, что если он повысит голос, ситуация станет еще хуже. — Я немного устал. У меня недавно закончились съемки фильма, а сейчас уже снимаюсь в сериале, и через несколько недель у нас выйдет новый сингл, а затем все эти развлекательные передачи, промо-акции и репетиции. Особенно танцевальные репетиции, потому что новая хореография — это...

Он сделал паузу, вздыхая.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы все это на время прекратилось, понимаешь?

Юто слушал. Или, по крайней мере, пытался. Он хотел слышать каждое слово, но что-то блокировало их в его голове.

И тогда Ямада, хоть и знал, что потом чертовски об этом пожалеет, но не мог сдержаться и произнес:

— Иногда мне хочется сдаться и уйти, но...

— Ты что?

Нет.

Нет, нет, нет.

Юто недоверчиво смотрел на него, и Ямада будто вернулся в то время, которое он не хотел вспоминать. И не хотел повторять. Которое он хотел забыть.

_ — Я подумываю бросить все. _

_ — С ума сошел?! _

И в этот раз Юто его не услышал. Ямада думал, что сейчас он сможет понять. Но он не понял. Так же, как тогда. Это разбивало сердце.

— Так, давай-ка уточним. Ты хочешь сдаться и все бросить?

— Юто, нет. Просто я устал и, наверное, немного выдохся, и я не имел в виду ...

— Мы все устали! Ты хочешь все бросить, уйти из группы, чтобы все наши старания пошли прахом? Ты это хочешь сделать? — Юто практически кричал на него, размахивая руками, не в силах поверить, что это происходит. Как он может поступать так с группой? С самим собой?

С ним?

— Почему сейчас, когда ты так популярен, так знаменит и узнаваем, один несчастный плохой день утомил тебя настолько, что ты захотел уйти? Бросить все? Серьезно? Ты действительно этого хочешь? А как насчет нас, а? Ты вообще подумал о том, как мы будем собирать оставшиеся после тебя осколки?

Слова Юто казались горячей кислотой, и где-то в глубине души он понимал, что на самом деле так не думает. Что сейчас он ведет себя как идиот и тупой придурок, но не успел удержать себя от совершения еще одной ошибки.

Иногда Ямада заставлял его сходить с ума в хорошем смысле этого слова. А иногда — в плохом.

И на сегодня с Ямады хватит.

Он уже был чертовски измотан, и ссора с Юто, вероятно, только усугубила бы все, что можно. Поэтому он закрыл глаза и считал до десяти. Убеждал себя, что Юто тоже устал и совсем не то имел в виду.

Да.

Вот так.

— Забудь о том, что я сказал, хорошо? Я пойду, пожалуй, — сказал Ямада, глядя на землю под их ногами. Он не осмелился поднять взгляд и посмотреть Юто в глаза, потому что был настолько истощен, что мог заплакать, если это сделает. — Увидимся завтра на репетиции. Спокойной ночи, Юто.

И ушел.

А Юто стоял, пытаясь осознать, что произошло. Он хотел последовать за Ямадой, обнять его и сказать, что был не прав, но его ноги, казалось, застыли на месте, не двигаясь ни на дюйм.

Так что он позволил ему уйти.

— До завтра, — прошептал он в никуда, когда холодный ночной воздух окутал его, и чувство пустоты царапало его горло.

_ 2006 г. _

_ — Юто, могу я тебе кое-что сказать? _

_ Они стояли на станции с тяжелыми тренировочными сумками на плечах, ожидая прибытия поезда. Ямада крепко сжал ремешок, и Юто заметил, как его кулак побелел от этого. _

_ — Что? — ответил Юто, смотря на него мягким нежным взглядом и улыбаясь.. _

_ Но Ямада не улыбнулся ему в ответ и по-прежнему выглядел странно, поэтому Юто немного обеспокоен. Что-то случилось во время тренировки? _

_ — Думаю, я хочу уйти. _

_ Прибывающий поезд заглушил слова Ямады. Он закрыл глаза в надежде, что Юто не услышал его. Потому что в тот момент, когда он сказал это вслух, то понял, что это, вероятно, была плохая идея. _

_ — Что, прости? Я не расслышал... — начал Юто. _

_ Ямада повернул голову, прерывая его, глядя на него с такой фальшивой улыбкой, что она кажется почти настоящей. _

_ — Нет, ничего, — сказал он, и Юто уже знал, что это ложь. _

_ — Звучало, будто это что-то важное, — наивно продолжил Накаджима и в его голосе явно слышно беспокойство. _

_ — Нет, не беспокойся. _

_ — Что-то случилось? _

_ Ямада глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что Юто не отстанет, пока он ему не расскажет. Не нужно было вообще начинать. _

_ — Возможно. Но я справлюсь. _

_ — Хорошо, но в чем дело? _

_ Ямада — его лучший друг. И он лучший друг Ямады. Они оба это знают и признают. Но бывают ситуации, когда Юто не может понять его. Будто он слишком глубоко или слишком серьезно относится к вещам, к которым нужно относиться проще. Это сбивало с толку. _

_ — Тебе не нужно это знать, — тихо сказал Ямада, вероятно, думая, что Юто не расслышит. _

_ Но он слышал. _

_ И, вау, это было больно. Разве они не лучшие друзья? _

_ — Тогда почему ты начал этот разговор? Я теперь всю ночь буду волноваться, гадая что же случилось, потому что ты мне не рассказал. И что я должен думать? — Юто реагировал довольно резко. Он чувствовал, что Ямада задел его за живое. _

_ Неужели он действительно настолько ненадежен, что Ямада не решается рассказать ему? После всего, через что они прошли, Ямада все еще так к нему относится? _

_ — Юто, пожалуйста, не начинай, — слабо ответил Ямада, и это привело его в ярость. _

_ — Но ты сам это начал! — Юто отошел в более безлюдное место, увлекая Ямаду за собой, потому что он не собирался привлекать нежелательное внимание. _

_ — Я знаю, извини, я думал, что могу тебе рассказать... _

_ — Ты можешь! Почему я и спрашиваю!  _

_ — Да, но ... _

_ — Но ты не говоришь и это расстраивает. Мы же лучшие друзья? Разве мы не должны все рассказывать друг другу? _

_ Ямада сделал глубокий вдох, закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться, когда голос Юто стал громче. Он хотел что-то ответить, возразить, но понимал, что ситуацию это не улучшит. И он не очень хотел ссориться со своим лучшим другом. Он хотел совсем не этого. _

_ — Все хорошо. _

_ — Я знаю, что ты врешь. _

_ — Нет! Я просто... не знаю! — Ямада пытался контролировать свой голос, пытался убедить себя успокоиться. Потому что Юто уже был в ярости, и если он тоже разозлится, ситуация станет только хуже. — Нам еще предстоит пройти долгий путь! Я знаю, что сейчас дела идут отлично, но что, если у нас никогда не будет возможности дебютировать? Что, если нам не дадут? Или это займет у нас слишком много времени? _

_ Он сделал паузу, переводя дыхание. _

_ — Я просто не думаю, что гожусь для всего этого, понимаешь? _

_ Это было невероятно. _

_ Все хвалили танцы Ямады, и он пел он вполне прилично. Конечно, им предстояло пройти долгий путь, но по сравнению с другими к ним было отличное отношение. О чем он вообще говорит? _

_ — Я думаю уйти из агентства. _

_ И вот оно. То, что сломало Юто. Смесь из ярости, печали и разочарования _

_ Боль. _

_ Ему было больно. _

_ И ему не хотелось признавать, но это из-за того, что он не хотел терять Ямаду. Он не хотел терять лучшего друга. И просто мысль о том, что Ямада даже не думает и не чувствует то же самое, ведь он хочет покинуть его, чуть не разбило сердце на миллион крошечных кусочков. _

_ — Ты что? _

_ От взгляда Юто Ямада захотел забрать все свои слова обратно. _

_ — С ума сошел? — Продолжил Юто и его глаза расширились от недоверия. _

_ — Юто, нет. Просто, я так устал от всего, я не имел в виду ... _

_ — Мы все устали! Ты хочешь бросить, хочешь оставить все, над чем ты много работал, все, что мы так старались построить? Ты это хочешь сказать? _

_ Ямада видел слезы в глазах Юто и знал, что, вероятно, они есть и в его собственных. _

_ Но он был измотан и понимал, что сегодня больше не выдержит. Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул, думая, что у Юто, видимо, были причины для этих слов. Да. _

_ — Все хорошо, просто забудь об этом. Не обращай внимания на то, что я сказал. Я пойду. Не пропусти свою станцию сегодня, хорошо? — он грустно улыбнулся Юто, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть лучше, чем себя ощущал. — Спокойной ночи, Юто. _

_ И ушел. _

_ Юто стоял и наблюдал, как фигура 13-летнего Ямады Рёске исчезает вдалеке, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. _

_ — Но, Рёске, — крикнул он, надеясь, что тот услышит отчаяние в его голосе. Но даже если Ямада и услышал, то просто не подал вида. Потому что продолжил идти. _

_ — Я не хочу потерять тебя, — прошептал Юто в пустоту, когда холодный ночной воздух обнял его, чувствуя, будто только что он потерял свою суть. _

2016 г.

Резкий звук будильника эхом разнесся по комнате, пробуждая Юто от кошмара, омрачившего его мысли.

Он приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел в потолок.

А потом понял, что этот кошмар на самом деле не плод его воображения.

Потому что это реальность. Самая настоящая. Он до сих пор помнил тот день, будто это произошло только вчера. Все было по-настоящему.

Слишком реально.

Он так и не смог снова заснуть, боясь, что его будут опять преследовать воспоминания.

На следующий день Ябу хлопнул его по руке — и, ауч, это больно.

— Эй! — Юто успокаивал свою левую руку ладонью — За что?

Репетиция и так была сложная, чего еще Ябу понадобилось?

— Что случилось? — серьезно спросил Ябу, скрестив руки на груди.

Юто недоуменно нахмурился. Вроде ничего особенного не произошло. Странно.

— Ты о чем?

Может, он про танец, который они репетировали?

Но нет. Ябу приподнял бровь и указал на выходящего Ямаду.

Ой.

Точно.

— А что могло случится? Все нормально, — он притворно улыбнулся и мысленно проклял себя за такое очевидное поведение.

А затем остальные участники JUMP окружили его, глядя как на какого-то преступника. Ну уж нет. С него хватит. Это не его вина. Не совсем его вина.

По большей части.

И тем не менее.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что мы достаточно глупы, чтобы купиться на это? — Хикару смотрел на него слишком холодно. Это напомнило ему о днях, когда они с Ямадой враждовали, и внезапно все стало слишком серьезным. Тогда остальная часть группы нянчилась с Ямадой, а он оставался в стороне.

И, черт возьми, это его злило. Очень сильно.

— Ребята, вы весь день избегаете друг друга. И смотрите, я не знаю, будто вам больно. Это немного отвлекает, — добавил Дайки, и это было правдой.

Когда они приехали, то положили сумки в противоположных концах комнаты. Это было необычно, потому что в последнее время они были практически неразлучны. С тех пор, как они снова стали лучшими друзьями. Разумеется, одногруппники насторожились.

А после они даже не касались друг друга во время танца, а это было достаточно сложно сделать. В хореографии было много движений, где им приходилось обходить друг друга. Из-за того, что они старались не касаться друг друга, они сталкивались с другими участниками, что, разумеется, портило рисунок танца. Юто извинился перед Кейто, наверное, раз десять сегодня, и они выучили только половину танца.

— Из-за чего вы, ребята, поссорились? — Конечно, только Чинен мог задать вопрос в лоб, не изводя себя плясками вокруг да около. Он всегда был единственным, кто сразу все понимал. Иногда Юто желал, чтобы тот так не делал, потому что ему уже хотелось прекратить этот разговор.

— Ничего не было, — и он сейчас был так похож на Ямаду прошлым вечером.

Чинен не двигался с места, сверля его взглядом и призывая продолжать.

— Слушай, я не виноват. Я не понимаю, почему вы смотрите на меня так, будто я сделал что-то не то, хотя он все это начал.

— Что начал?

— Этот спор.

— О чем?

— Ну, он сказал мне, что устал, и иногда ему хочется сдаться и уйти, а я сказал ему, что он сумасшедший, — сейчас это прозвучало еще хуже, чем вчера.

Твою мать.

— Ютти, ты серьезно? — недоверчиво спросил Чинен. — Ты же знаешь, как он к этому относится.

— Знаю! — Юто резко встал, и одногруппники немного отступили, удивленные этим движением. — Я знаю. Но это просто не имеет смысла. Мы все устали! Он не один такой. И поэтому я не понимаю, почему вы все на его стороне!

— Мы ни на чью сторону не встали!

— Встали! Вам бы стоило услышать, как он это сказал. Как много лет назад, когда мы были еще юниорами!

Воспоминание возвращается в его сознание, подпитывая его гнев.

_ Тебе не нужно знать. _

— И я просто не хотел, чтобы он действительно так сделал. Ведь у него же есть мы, верно? — Он смотрел им в глаза, чувствуя острую боль в груди.

_ Пожалуйста, не начинай. _

— У него есть мы. И я не знаю, почему он не сказал об этом вам, ребята, или почему он выбрал для этого меня. Слушайте, вы не слышали, как он это произнес. Если бы слышали, то не стали бы сейчас так вести себя со мной!

_ Думаю, я хочу уйти. _

— И я просто не хотел его терять и...

— Как ты думаешь, почему он сказал об этом не нам всем, а только тебе? — спросил Ябу, прерывая его.

Юто почувствовал, как по его щекам текут горячие слезы. Он даже не осознавал, что плачет.

Почему Ямада так сильно на него влияет?

— Но...

— Ты не думал, что он поступил так, потому что доверяет тебе больше всех? Что ты в принципе единственный, кому он доверяет? — добавил Хикару.

— Но...

— Мы понимаем, Ютти, ты тоже устал. Он рассказал нам то же, что и ты. Мы понимаем, почему ты так среагировал. Но пойми и ты его. Может, он просто хотел немного поддержки? — сказал Чинен, одаривая его легкой улыбкой.

И благодаря этому он начал осознавать.

Ямада рассказал ему, потому что доверял. Знал, что он, из всех людей, поймет. И рассказал он только ему, потому что так сильно доверял. Потому что они были лучшими друзьями. Они все друг другу рассказали. Так же, как и тогда. И был неправильно понят.

Теперь Юто понял, почему смысл слов Ямады не дошел до него. Потому что это так сильно напомнило ему тот день.

Потому что боялся.

Он боялся потерять его, как уже было.

Он знал, что не справится с этим. Он был чертовски уверен, что это сломает его, если когда-нибудь повторится.

Он не хотел продолжать тут без Ямады. Он знал, что продолжит жить, просто попытается быть независимым, возьмет себя в руки и будет работать..

Но он этого не хотел.

Ему не нужен Ямада, чтобы работать. Это правда.

Но он хотел его.

Он так сильно хотел его, что в это было трудно поверить.

И, боже, каким же он был дураком.

— Иди, — понимающе сказал ему Дайки. Юто посмотрел на него остекленевшими глазами, подавляя рыдания.

И побежал.

Хореограф был достаточно любезен, чтобы дать группе десятиминутный перерыв, и, если он правильно запомнил, Ямада пробормотал что-то о том, что забыл свою бутылку с водой в фургоне, прежде чем уйти. И он уже должен был вернуться.

Юто пробегал коридор за коридором, пытаясь определить двигающийся лифт. Громкий звон! Он побежал на звук и добежал как раз к тому моменту, когда Ямада вышел из дверей.

Он потянул его за запястье, пытаясь не обращать внимания на внезапный разряд электричества, который почувствовал в тот момент, когда прикоснулся к его коже, и повел туда, где их никто не увидит.

— Ютти, что ты...

А потом поцеловал его.

Поцелуй был полон извинений, понимания и мольбы. Юто хотел, чтобы Ямада почувствовал все, что он хотел донести до него, потому что в сейчас он не мог подобрать слов.

Ямада слегка удивился такому внезапному прикосновению, но быстро пришел в себя и ответил на поцелуй.

Юто прикоснулся к подбородку Ямады и углубил поцелуй, вкладывая в него все свои эмоции, ведь он был настолько глуп, ничего не понял прошлым вечером.

Ямада устал и хотел донести это до него, зная, что Юто поймет, а не осудит. Он хотел рассказать об этом своему лучшему другу и получить в ответ простое «все будет хорошо».

И Юто осознал, насколько неадекватной была его реакция, но и Ямада понимал, что, возможно, он тоже был в стрессе. И его слова немного обеспокоили Юто. И вся ситуация — просто большое недоразумение.

Несмотря на то, что больно было только Ямаде, он все же сумел подумать о чувствах Юто, хоть это и было незаметно.

Осознание этого заставило его сердце биться с бешеной скоростью, и, черт возьми, он любит Ямаду. Он очень любит Ямаду.

Когда глубина поцелуя стала меньше, Ямада отстранился, переводя дыхание, и сердце Юто сжалось от чувства потери.

— Мне очень жаль, Рёске, — сразу же сказал он, желая извиняться снова и снова. — Мне правда жаль, я не должен был так говорить. Я просто неправильно понял, что ты пытался до меня донести. Наверное, я тоже немного устал. Мне следовало больше думать о твоих чувствах, я не хотел ...

— Эй, все хорошо, я все понимаю. Мне тоже жаль, я просто немного перенервничал из-за... всего. Не то чтобы я...

— Я не хотел снова тебя терять, — прошептал Юто.

И это резко вернуло Ямаду в реальность.

Юто не хотел его терять. Потому что уже через это проходил. И не хотел повторения.

— Я не смогу продолжать все это без тебя. Мы без тебя не справимся. Ты не можешь просто уйти и...

Он прервался, когда Ямада втянул его в еще один резкий поцелуй, вставая на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до губ Юто и будто клеймя его.

Он притянул Юто ближе, крепче обнимая его и будто говоря, что не собирается оставлять его

— Ты действительно думал, что теряешь меня? — пробормотал Ямада, касаясь губами чужих губ, и это казалось самой естественной вещью в мире.

— Я не хотел так думать, — ответил Юто в поцелуе, — но ты говорил это так же, как тогда, и я, похоже, запаниковал.

— Ты идиот, — рассмеялся Ямада, — ты не потеряешь меня. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.

Юто прислонился своим лбом к его, смешивая их дыхание.

— Похоже, я тоже немного запаниковал. Я не собираюсь покидать группу. И я точно не брошу тебя, — прошептал Ямада.

Юто обнял Ямаду за талию и почти поднял его. Пряча лицо в изгибе шеи, кивнул, желая остаться так, обнимая друг друга, навсегда.

— Подкупил меня поцелуем, чтобы я остался, — шепнул Ямада ему на ухо, прижимаясь сильнее. — Тебе не кажется это немного нечестным?

Отступая, Юто ухмыльнулся, и они засмеялись друг другу в губы, пытаясь снова поцеловаться.

Хикару прочистил горло где-то позади, и Ямада и Юто поспешно отцепились друг от друга.

— Так, — начал Ябу, — я почти уверен, что нам дали перерыв всего на десять минут.

— Верно, — сказали они в унисон, пока остальные JUMP смотрят на их покрасневшие лица.

Мемберы один за другим вернулись в комнату, с весельем глядя на них, стоящих в самом конце очереди.

— Пойдем? — спросил Юто, глядя в глаза Ямаде.

Он улыбнулся.

— Да.

Они переплели пальцы и, раскачивая соединенными руками, возвращались в репетиционную. И когда рука Юто идеально соединилась с его собственной, Ямада подумал, что вот оно.

Место, которому он принадлежит.

И совершенно забыл о желании бросить что-либо.


End file.
